Different Encounters
by Emancipator
Summary: A simple meeting that could possibly change everything.
1. It's not To Love-Ru, Idiot!

**Chapter 1: It's not To Love-ru, Idiot!**

* * *

"So... What you're saying is that you don't know Academy City!?"

A boy in his teens asked a man in his thirties.

"I already told you kid, there is no such thing as a 'Academy City' here in Japan..." He said scratching his head in incredulousness. After that he sighed. "Well... As far as I know, that is."

"As.. far.. as.. I.. know...?" The boy repeated those words like a broken tape recorder. Digesting each and every syllable slowly.

"Yeah, you don't have to repeat it." He waved his hand, giving the boy a 'shoo shoo' wave, signaling the end of the conversation. "Now run along before I do something I don't wan't to. It's still school hours you know. You're lucky I'm in a good mood today, so I'll let you off for today with just a warning."

"Um...? Thanks?" The boy could only give a weird smile at that, as he turned around and left.

And that was the last of the conversation that had just haphazardly happened. As the boy ran off to the street. His spiky hair flew against the wind as he glanced back towards the police man. It was a very odd sight since asking someone in authority was one of the last things the boy would have done, if he was in any normal circumstance that is.

While on the other hand, the older of the two just sighed as he scratched his cheek, he had a face that was filled with nostalgia. 'Ah... youth, I remember when I skipped classes back in my high school days... those were the days.' He nodded his head as he watched the disappearing form of the delinquent looking boy.

And so it was back to square one, being lost. Kamijou Touma was never really the most fortunate guy in the world, in fact he is even considered as a very misfortunate boy in the eyes of everyone he knows. So being lost was nothing new to him. Lost in life, and in love, how misfortunate.

And why was he lost in the first place? Well, Kamijou also doesn't know the exact answer to that. One moment he was at his certain high school listening to his teacher's lecture like he usually did, i.e. sleeping in class, and the next he was standing in the middle of the street. Of a city he has never even heard of.

Or so what he could recall, for some strange reason his memories felt very hazy.

...

Fuyuki city. That was what the police man told him with a very quizzical look. He didn't know why, but that name sounded eerily familiar.

But the real question was that why was he here in the first place. Maybe it was some kind of supernatural occurrence that defies logic happened. Whatever it was, first he must investigate.

Well, that was the only thing he could do in a place unknown to him.

...

"I hate my luck." And now we're here. Sitting on a swing set by the playground. The boy had been walking for a few hours now. He was mentally and physically tired. He had been looking for clues for a while now, and also asking random strangers about things. And so far, no lead to anywhere.

As far as he could tell, he was either in a backwater community that barely knows the outside world or in a completely different world for that matter, since for some reason, all the people he questioned from young to old didn't even know the existence of Academy city.

Which was very weird. 'How can someone who lives in Japan not know what Academy city is.' And those were the words that was occupying his head.

Unless some powerful supernatural being warped the world into making one of the most renowned cities in the world, disappear.

Like magic!

If it was.

...

He could only sigh again, with his luck, that was something that was completely possible. The boy stood up, there was no point in waisting time anymore. Giving a condescending laugh to himself, he stared of listlessly towards the sky.

"Maybe..."

Walking towards the exit, a random tingling sensation went up in his spine. A weird kind of feeling, something that couldn't be put into words.

Like the proverbial light bulb suddenly appearing over the head. It was telling him something, something important. If he had just followed this instinctual feeling, there would have been a lot less misfortune for the boy to come.

But he didn't, he just told himself that it was just his tired self acting up again. Big mistake.

A pain suddenly lit up at the back of his head. Something that completely took him by surprise. His world went dizzy.

"Gaah!"

He knew this feeling, being used to getting hit by it already. The feeling of rubber and compressed air.

A basket ball.

He would have complained more about his unending misfortune if it wasn't for the fact that the ball had hit him with a force powerful enough to make him jerk forward.

Normally he would have easily balanced himself, but being caught unguarded and the fact he was physically and mentally tired today only added to the bad luck of him falling face first without stopping the momentum.

But it seems that fate wasn't done with him, as if mocking him, at just the right moment a person suddenly appeared in front of him. Clueless about everything that had just happened, said person only noticed the falling boy when it was already too late.

With a loud thud and a small oomph. The two ended up in a stumbled mess on the ground. In a less than wholesome position.

And that something that he was now in a very dangerous position with was a...

Guy.

"Kyaah!"

An admittedly girlish sounding guy.

How did he know it was guy?

Well, Kamijou Touma was no stranger to instances like this, it would even be normal to say that he was already an expert on things like this.

And from the feeling of the ribs on his nose and the lack there off of certain mammary glands that are commonly seen on the female species, and certain voluptuous males, i.e. fat. No offense.

He was definitely one hundred percent sure that this certain person he was currently motor-boating was in fact a guy. No contest about that. Cannot be argued whatsoever. No questions asked.

Which was a huge disappointment in his hormonal teenage side and a huge relief on his other normal day to day survival instincts part of himself side.

After a while the unknown person snapped out from the daze he was unluckily enough inflicted with.

"Get off me you idiot!"

The certain person under him shouted in an angry manner, which was normal when you're being used as a futon by a sixteen year old boy unwillingly.

And so like a normal _gentleman_ would, and that's stretching the word completely, Kamijou pushed himself off the person like he had _respectfully_ asked, which was another word that was getting stretched.

After he had done so already, there was one huge problem that was now currently facing our unlucky boy. Lifting his head up from the man's chest he was now able to see who it was that he had bumped into.

The man in question had long black hair tied up with bows into two pony-tails, he was wearing a red turtle neck sweater coupled with a... Short skirt? That was finished off by long black leggings.

Okay, this confused Kamijou Touma a lot, which was something that wasn't really new to him. His brain has already processed the fact that this person is a guy, but his eyes were telling him otherwise.

Currently this was now the biggest problem the young boy was facing in his measly existence. So like any normal inquisitive human being he needed to know the truth.

Unfortunately speaking Kamijou Touma wasn't the most subtlest scientist in the world.

Lifting his right hand from under him he used it to test this theory of his... By grabbing the man's breasts for a few seconds.

And lo and behold, it's still flat, there was some softness you could equate to the certain mammary gland, but he could just be someone that has a low metabolism rate, i.e. fat. No offense yet again.

But anyways, this baffled the boy even more. How is that possible? She looks like a girl; Sounds like a girl. But she is flat as a board.

Those two things about her contradicted itself, his young and pubescent mind cannot take it any further. His eyes were now comically spinning as smoke came out from his head.

But wait.

Thats it!

Like stated before, Kamijou Touma was a person that was already used to certain things like this. So saying something that this was a first experience for him would be the understatement of the century. This was not the first time he had met a girlish looking, girlish sounding male of the species.

A certain strongest, a certain blonde haired norse god, and a certain electro-master came to his mind, no wait, the last one he has already proven to be a girl.

The first two is still pending, but he wasn't stupid enough to ask them that directly, okay, maybe the blonde would be fine, probably he/she would only tease him a bit, but when it comes to the albino, sorry to that, but Kamijou Touma did not want to be the first Japanese or first human ever to be sent on the moon...

Without a damn spaceship!

I will say this now, Kamijou Touma was not a pervert, sure he may have accidentally seen the certain electro-masters sister's undergarments, and also seen them naked that one time. But that proved that she was actually a 'she'. Because they were clones of her. And also that one time he saw...

Okay he was getting sidetracked.

Anyways, so there was only one scientific explanation that he could come up with. A cross-dresser!

'You're a genius, Kamijou!"

He congratulated himself as if he had just discovered something that would revolutionize everything.

Kamijou gave a relieved sigh, guys tend to be less violent when you accidentally bumped into them... And/Or groped them... For science!

Wow, he had just realized what kind of life he was living. A life when the girls that surrounded him were more testosterone filled then his male acquaintances. Truly a sad life indeed.

But then a sudden epiphany hit him, like a fist going sixty miles an hour to his face.

"Gbfuuh!"

The forced of the punched propped him a few feet up in the air before gravity decided to be a killjoy and pull him back down. Fortunately, into a pile of trash bags. Unfortunately, it was throw your hard and pointy trash day.

In a span of a few milliseconds in the midst of his unceremonious flight, Kamijou Touma had realized one crucial thing that could instantly debunked his arbitrarily gender bent theory.

And that was...

Girls with flat chests exist!

How can he forget something this important! Maybe that sports ball had hit him way too hard in the head. And whats worst is that he had just done something that was completely illegal in most civilized countries.

"What the hell! You damn pervert!"

The boy, possibly maybe, just a flat chested girl had already stood up, red in the face and also breathing heavily. Her twin tails swaying hypnotically. From the description above she might be a bit angry.

"You think you can just bump into me and do whatever you like!? Who the hell do you think you are!?"

Okay, she was seething, Kamijou Touma had seen this happen way too often than he should. But before he accepts his very cruel fate, i.e. getting pummeled, there was still one important thing that needs to be answered no matter what happens, his pride as a man can't just let this sleep.

"Okay, before you do something to me that I completely may or may not deserve, I have just one question."

He paused dramatically.

The girl looked at him quizzically.

"Are you a cross dressing boy, or just a really flat chested girl?"

He was very tactful.

What answered was another fist to the face, and an empty dark sky.


	2. It's not Magic Kaito, Idiot!

**Chapter 2: It's not Magic Kaito, idiot!**

* * *

Rin Tohsaka was just your average teenage girl, well if you stretch the word average and include being the sole heiress of a powerful and secretive family that existed for centuries that periodically participates in a death game were the fate of the world is at stake.

Plus she can do magic. Not the one usually seen in children's birthday parties.

Other than that, you could say she was pretty normal.

That was until a certain incident happened.

The Holy Grail War.

Every so years, seven people are chosen, chosen to fight against each other for the chance to win anything their heart desires, by wishing it, because that was the prize, ambiguous as it was.

And she was one of them. One of the chosen ones.

Because of this once in a lifetime chance. Something that a lot of people only dreamt of. This was a life changing event, she could either win or become like the others who lost, and in this game, not winning means more than just losing the chance to get the wish, and she knew it, and she can't afford it, even though she's loaded.

With this event, a lot of ups and down would happen, she would meet and say goodbye to a lot of people. She would learn many lessons and values in life. Things that could change her life forever.

Well, that's what should have happened.

Due to certain circumstances, everything is now different.

It all started because of a simple whim of a teenage girl.

She was just bored and had nothing really else better to do, so what did she do to get away from her boredom?

Did she sleep? No, she wasn't that lazy, and it's still the middle of the day.

Did she watch television or play with a computer like others? No, her and technology wasn't really the best of friends.

Did she go guy hunting? She most certainly did not, she wasn't like that at all!

So what exactly did she do to pass the time. Well, she just went for a simple stroll. That was basically it. Just a lone girl trying to pass the time by walking around without a certain direction to go to.

Breathing in the fresh air of the city, and basking in its peaceful serenity.

It was something that she completely regretted, she should have just acted like a spaniard and went for a siesta. If only she didn't think of that, things could have certainly been different.

And why did she completely regretted her simple and mindless decision? Well, the answer lies at what was in front of her. A mirror, not the mirror exactly, but what it showed.

The reflection of a naked girl, and no, the problem isn't that she has no clothes on, it was the reason why she was completely in the nude. Something far more terrible than just having no clothes on.

She had a panicked looked on her face as if her whole world was about to end, which wasn't really far off from the truth.

It was because of one simple thing.

Her smooth silky skin that did not have any blemishes or anything on them. And yes, that was the problem. Why did she not like this, something most girls would spend thousands of dollars on?

Well, because something very important was missing. Something only seven people in the world has.

Her command seal was gone.

Something that was granted to her, to specially fight in the contest.

But now it was like cake, a huge fat lie!

"How is this possible!" A shout you wouldn't expect from a lady came out.

She now could not think straight, which completely contradicted her character of someone who was cold and calculating, well as cold and calculating as a teenage girl could get.

But this was different, this was something that was near impossible.

'Why was it gone!?' That was the most obvious observation she could make at the moment.

She was repeating those certain words inside her head over and over, thinking it would get answered if she said it enough times. But it will never be.

Was she unworthy to hold it?

Was she not good enough to become a Master in the war?

Why? Why? Why!?

...

No!

If that was true, then why did she have it in the first place. Was this some kind of sick joke played by someone?

She was sure she didn't just dream it all up, nor was she hallucinating about it.

She actually had it, but then it disappeared.

Like magic!

But of course.

This was not the time to be panicking, she is better than that, she isn't just some normal high school girl who would panic at just about everything that didn't go her way.

This was the time for what she was best known for, rational and methodical thinking.

She was smart, she isn't so weak willed, she was something only a few can become. In this world, she was something one might call a magus.

And in her line of business, one wrong move can cost you something more than just money.

What she needed to do was to calm herself down and think things through, carefully. Every detail counting.

But, first things first?

Well, clothes. Because she was as naked as she was born. After all, she was most certainly not an indecent person who liked flashing herself, even if this was her own home.

But before she was about to put on some clothes, her gaze went a few degrees down, a very displeased look appeared on her face, as if she was reminded of something very disgusting.

Her already pale face got a few shades of red due to furiousness.

A single thought, that practically drowned everything else appeared in her head.

She was most certainly not flat!

Was that idiot blind!?

He even got a feel out of it and he even didn't realize it!

He should get his eyes checked!

Seriously though, can someone that stupid exist!?

Okay, it was more than just a single thought.

Greeting her teeth, she was about to say more demeaning words to the certain boy when she realized that she was getting off track.

'No! Who cares about what he thinks! This certain anomaly must be answered first!'

Or else, this incident could haunt her for rest of her measly life. Because things don't just happen without a reason.

And the second and most important thing is?

How does one lose their command seals?

A very good question indeed, she nodded to herself as she sat down on her work desk, now fully clothed with a new pair.

She was surely certain that it was placed on the back of her hand just this morning, and the next time she just casually looked at it, the thing was already gone, the first thought she had when this happened was that maybe it went to her other hand.

Nope, she checked, maybe her other appendages? Both of her feet were clean. Still nothing! Maybe...

And that was the whole reason why all her clothes were haphazardly strewn all over the floor.

So that denies the possibility that it is still with her, and the fact that she couldn't feel it anymore cemented that fact.

She place her hand under her chin as she thought of the other possible scenarios.

The most known and understood way of losing your command seals was obviously using all of them. By using the usual three commands, the marks on your hand would start to fade until it completely disappears.

The other, is by willfully giving it to someone else.

And this isn't some two bit jewelry, no run of the mill thief can just steal it silently, and without the owner actually noticing it, the seals were etched at her very being, you can't just simply take it away, there's a whole and very complex process for that.

But that can't be right, as in the War has still not officially started. She still hasn't summoned her own servant yet, so how could she use them, and if she did use them, obviously, she would be the first to know.

So its not the first one.

The second one, she did not recollect ever allowing it to fall into someone else's hand. Much less willingly.

And last, well, her pride would deny it vehemently, she wasn't your two bit magus that would let anything as obvious as stealing her own command seals go under her nose.

There were still more, she could go over this all night, and still not get a good answer out of it.

She paused for a moment in thought, there was one other way to lose it, something that's pretty common sense to everyone that it practically gets ignored. But she just could't shake the feeling of thinking about it.

Death.

If you die, you obviously lose your command seals. And she lost her command seals.

That could mean...

She immediately shook her head at that, where the hell was she going with that? She was most certainly alive, that's something she couldn't/won't deny.

But, what if...

"Gaaah! Damn it!"

"How did this happen exactly!"

She was about to go hysterical when she was suddenly reminded of a certain person again. A slight coloration appeared on her face again.

She gave a long sigh.

"Could this day get any worse? First, a pervert. And then this?" She waved her hand at particularly no one.

What a very stressful day. She was a about to use her fingers to massage her forehead, when something in her words made her stop.

"...The pervert..."

Out of this very uneventful and boring day, the only thing that of note she could make, was her meeting with that idiot.

It was so strange and stupid, that it completely evaded her mind until now, after all, it's not everyday someone randomly calls you a cross dresser. Not only that, he had the actual gall to fondle her. And then he proceeds to mock her obviously **not** flat chest.

On broad daylight!

Where everyone can see you.

Now that she mentioned that, there were a few people who were whispering to each other when she stormed off angrily. Housewives and students alike.

Just that fact alone made her want to never walk out in public again, without wearing some kind of mask. She wanted to slap herself out of it, but nows not the time for that.

She could be embarrassed about that later.

Normally, if this happened any day, she would have just brushed it off as just some punk being a pervert, but the fact that a certain something was missing from her, it just spelled something more malicious then what she would normally assume.

The whole incident was just too uncanny to be a mere coincidence.

She was now picturing it in her head, her earlier assumption of that sea urchin with that stupid and perverted look on his face, it slowly melted and reformed into the face of a master thief wearing a butterfly mask and a matching top hat that covered his spiky hair. His cape billowing in the wind.

"Muhaha! You can never catch this phantom thief in the act, little girl. Your command seal is now mine!"

Then while posing stupidly in the moonlight, he suddenly disappeared with a flash."

...

Okay, maybe that was a little bit exaggerated.

But that was a possibility she couldn't easily deny. But if it was him that did this, how exactly did he do it? She was about to think more in to the line when a small memory her brain tried to wholeheartedly suppress came up.

"D-did he s-steal it by touching me!?"

Well, of course he did, how else could he have done it?

And what's worse is that of all the places he could have taken it, it had to be the place were most girls are pretty sensitive at. Her face turned beet red.

"Damn it!"

Not only was he a damn thief, he was a huge pervert. She was played like a fool. Just like her breasts. And of all the contestants, it was her, for that matter! The one who carries the name 'Tohsaka' was made into some damn fun bags.

She was now gritting her teeth, if she ever catches that guy... She was already imagining the many inhuman things she would do to him.

Though, don't misunderstand, she was most certainly not an S.

Well, not on paper.

But at the end of the day, what can she do about it, the guy who did it was obviously an expert at his line of business. How else did he manage to fool her into thinking he was just a random by passer that accidentally bumped/molested her.

He must either be in some far away place, or hiding god knows where already. Even if she were to go back to the place where she met him, the chances of him still being there is as good as a _normal_ human defeating a servant with just a single touch.

He was also probably laughing his ass off already while thinking along the lines... "Heh, heh, heh! So that is the heir of the 'Tohsaka's', she may be the most beautiful goddess with perfectly sized breast and obviously not flat chested, who ever graced this earth, and I am lucky enough to touch them, I may never ever wash this hands again for the rest of my pitiful life!... Oh yeah! And I also stole her command seals."

Which was also accompanied by even more deranged laughter.

...

After a few more minutes of delusional thinking she finally snapped out of it. Turning both of her hands into a fist, she raised her right hand to the sky while shaking it dramatically.

"Curse you! You damn Master thief! I'll get you for this...!"


	3. It's not School Days, Idiot!

**Chapter 3: It's not School Days, idiot!**

* * *

"No Index, stop stealing my food, that's my pudding, I already gave you my dinner, and if you keep eating like that, then I won't have anymore money for this month, and I just got my monthly allowance two days ago!"

The so called _master thief_ sleeping _peacefully_ in a pile of trash sleep talked, his eyelids were twitching while his mouth was mumbling something stupid.

After the whole _flat_ incident with a certain cross dresser, he now lay unconscious on a pile of trash bags by the side of the road.

Still on the same spot from before.

Even though a few hours has already passed it seems that no one has still come to pick up the trash, the ones inside the bags of course, and the people who were passing by the unmoving boy just ignored him completely, they didn't even give him a passing glance.

Like most people, they only cared about themselves and couldn't even be bothered by at least checking if he was okay. Because that is what people are really like.

So the misfortunate boy lay there untouched, making himself the most easiest target in the world for the people who live in the dark side.

Though, fortunately for the boy, it seems that the evil within has spared his pitiful self for today, as nothing bad actually happened to him.

In fact something else is about to happen to him in the near future, something more worse than just getting your stuff stolen when your totally defenseless.

But for now, a good samaritan saw him. Specifically, a single girl noticed him.

Unlike the others that passed and didn't give a rats behind, she was a very different person, she was a caring person, who didn't like to see the suffering of others, or that's what her appearance shows.

Because of this, she was the type that was easily manipulated by others.

The term tragic heroine fits her perfectly.

She had just finished buying groceries from a nearby store, and was now going to the house of her senior and teacher to cook dinner. Because they were lazy.

That was until she noticed a certain person by the side of the road.

An unmoving person.

He was most certainly not dead, judging by the way his chest heaved up and down. He was just clearly unconscious for some unidentified reason.

Why?

The bruise on his left cheek made it obvious. Well now it's identified.

A fight maybe?

That was possible, he did after all look like your typical delinquent, though it was probably because of the spiky hair he had that didn't really fit him.

It made him look like a certain hedgehog. Gotta' go fast?

Which confused the girl, not the animal looking hair, but the fact that there was a person there who clearly needed some form of medical attention, but no one around was actually bothering to do something.

Like he was never there in the first place, as if something was manipulating the surroundings to specifically ignore the boy.

But that can't be true, right?

They must probably just don't care for the poor, that was a fact she already knew too well, she had experience first hand the cruelty of humans, but that's a back story for a different time.

Like stated before, she was not like the others. Sure, she wasn't a paragon that spends all her time going around places and helping people, or a hero that saves. But still, she couldn't just stand around and do nothing when she sees someone who was in need of some possible medical attention.

So like a good law abiding citizen, she was going to at least do something about this.

While walking closer towards the boy, a weird feeling swelled up inside her, it made her whole body shiver uncontrollably, she didn't know why, but she felt something very off about this.

A dangerous kind.

Which confused her greatly.

There seemingly was a small voice at the back of her head telling her to just leave him be. Pretend he wasn't there, pretend she didn't see him. She didn't know why she was feeling this or hearing things from nowhere. The voice was hers but it also wasn't, the tone and the inflection, she could tell them easily apart. It was as if something was mimicking her inside of her head.

This was the first time this has happened to her. If she could describe what exactly she felt. It was a sense of foreboding. It didn't feel nice.

Something was telling her that this person was dangerous, the most dangerous person she'll ever encounter in her life. Which she thought was very ludicrous. Because she has seen first hand, the true depravity of humans.

It was a mix feeling at best, the aura the boy gave was like a savior, one who will do anything to help someone, and the other, death and destruction. Something that contrasted heavily on her first assumption. It was very odd.

Like a honey coated trap, it made her very curious.

Who exactly is this person?

Why does he feel so different from the others she had previously met?

She bit her lips as she shook her head, what was happening to her? She realized she had just been absently staring at the unconscious form for a while now.

After a while, she heaved a very big sigh she didn't know she was holding, what exactly is happening to her. Plus, she still had to do what she came here for, helping a random stranger for no apparent reason.

Wiping the sweat that was slowly forming on her face, she went even closer to the boy. The unknown voice cam back again, this time, warning her.

 _This is the point of no return, by meeting him, your fate will forever change, and the bonds you create. Wether the end will be to your liking will solely depend on you and the choices you make. Will you proceed?_

She didn't know why, but she was instantly filled with a strange amount of confidence. Nodding to whatever there was, she took a deep breath as she was now only a few inches to the boy.

The girl already knew what she was going to do.

But still, fate was a cruel mistress. Even if you think you already know what you're doing, she'll always throw a wrench at your plans. And people's first meetings don't always go well.

A good example was that when she was just about to open her mouth to wake the boy, something she completely didn't expect happen.

She felt something on her chest, not the ambiguous kind she was feeling before, this was something more... Upfront and personal.

She froze immediately at her spot. This was a completely unexpected scenario.

It was hard, and warm. It was a hand.

 _Imagine Breaker_ finally makes its appearance.

Though, it wasn't breaking any illusions of any sorts.

"Okay, okay, Index, I give up! I'll give you my pudding so stop biting my head already!"

She heard a voice coming from the boy, it seems he was sleep talking. But that wasn't the problem here!

He had his right arm outstretched toward her, specifically, towards her chest area, even more direct, her right breast.

"W-w-wha!?"

Her face now turned as red as the tomatoes she bought in the groceries. She was also stuttering at the unexpected situation. After all, it isn't everyday a random stranger touches a random girl in a sensitive area, okay, this has happened before, just a few hours ago at the same exact spot with a different girl, and same guy.

But she didn't know that!

You can't blame her exactly, as in the Fantasy Killer didn't just causally grab her. He was also squeezing it for some unknown reason.

"Here, Index, This Kamijou offers his sacrifice to the deity of black holes, so she shall forgive him and stop punishing him already by biting his head, may this offering please you!"

And he squeezed even more tightly.

Using her hand that wasn't holding anything, she covered her mouth to stop herself from moaning.

She didn't understand what was happening, this is something she completely never expected.

Though, maybe this is what that weird feeling was telling her before, beware of people who randomly grope! Good point, too bad she ignored it, she was now regretting it completely.

But unfortunately for her, regret was a disease that didn't have a cure.

On the other hand, the sleeping figure scrunched up his face as if something unexpected had just occurred in his dream.

'Wait a minute,' Dream Kamijou paused for a second. 'I don't remember the pudding I bought being this soft and supple.'

The thing he thinks he was currently squeezing was of course the dream pudding he was offering to his dream roommate. Realizing that there was a huge discrepancy in the process, his brain froze for a while.

He now knew what was wrong.

This feeling, this elasticity, there can only be one thing like this in this world.

As being a huge veteran when it comes to this, Kamijou Touma was already used to instances like this happening to him in an almost daily basis. Rare comes a day, where he does't accidentally grope someone in a dangerous place.

Which means, yes, he was fudged.

When dream and reality collides, misfortune soon follows for our certain hero.

Instantly opening his eyes, what greeted him was what he feared most in this world, something far more dangerous that even the phases of a magic god, or the home-works he gets at school.

It was, well, the start of a misfortune waiting to happen.

He knew that in the coming days, he'll soon meet this girl again, wether it be as an enemy or someone he has to save.

Because lets face it, this wasn't the first time this has happened to him, and this is the second time today.

While still not taking his hand off from the soft and large marshmallows, he gave a very serious look towards the girl. Which surprised her, she thought that now that he's awake, he would surely realize what he was doing.

She was about to say something when she was immediately cutoff.

The boy slowly opened his mouth. "Well it looks like..." Kamijou gave the best smirk a guy with a swollen cheek can. "...your breasts... aren't an illusion."

"..."

What came next was a slap to the face, and an empty dark sky.


End file.
